


Ballerina

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: From day one I knew you were the one
Relationships: Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ballerina

"Hey, Julie, can you look at this song for me?" Reggie asked.

He had been nervous about showing this song to anyone because normally it was Luke and Julie who writes the songs for the band and it Reggie's first time writing a song.

Julie smiled at him.

"Sure, Reggie."

She sat her notebook next to her (Reggie noticed she was working on a song) before she took the song from Reggie, and started to read it.

After several minutes, Reggie saw her smile and she handed the song back to him.

"The song sounds awesome, Reggie."

Reggie smiled too.

"Really? Do you think Kayla would like it?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it."

Reggie's smile turned into a grin,

"Thanks, Julie."

Julie smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Reggie."

After getting his guitar, he walked towards the school, where he knew Kayla had a STEM meeting.

When he got to the school, there were several students talking outside, and he assumed that the meeting must be done.

Kayla was talking to Flynn and another girl when she saw him, and she smiled as she walked away from the group.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a hug, and Reggie smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you and see if you wanted to go to park?" he asked, and Kayla smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to go to the park."

When Kayla said good-bye to Flynn and the rest of her team, Reggie and Kayla headed towards the park, and as they walked, he noticed how Kayla always danced when she walked.

"So, what did you do in STEM?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand, and Kayla looked at him.

"Flynn and I made a robot." she said, and Reggie grinned.

"That's cool! What does it do?" he asked, and Kayla shrugged.

"We're not sure yet, but Flynn named it Rosie from the Jetsons." Kayla replied, smiling.

They arrived at the park, and after finding an empty bench, they sat down, and Reggie took off his guitar, and got the piece of paper from his pocket.

Kayla looked at the guitar.

"Why did you bring your guitar?" she asked, and Reggie bit his lower lip.

"I wrote you a song and I wanted to play it for you." he said, starting to strum his guitar.

As he started to sing, he kept his eyes on Kayla, and he could see her swaying side to side as the song continued.

" _From day one I knew you were the one_." he finished the song, and Kayla clapped, and she smiled.

"Reggie, that was wonderful! No one has ever wrote a song for me before." she replied, and Reggie smiled too.

"Well, I wanted to be the first person to write you a song." he said, and Kayla leaned over to give him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

Reggie smiled and he kissed her on the lips, pulling away to look at her.

"And you're the most beautiful girl ever."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ballerina and Jeremy's voice, so I had to write this one-shot, and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
